Unintended Insult
by Movie-Freak321
Summary: Just an example of how sometimes good intentions are not enough. Hurt and offense can result. Please read all the way through before rating or reviewing thank you.


*Disclaimer* I do not own Teen Titans or the characters I just like writing fanfictions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shines across the big room of Titan's Tower, spreading across the floor before reaching the wall on the other side. Morning was here and soon the inhabitants of this place would be filtering in to start their routines of the morning.

"What a gloriously amazing and down right peachy day, my comrades!" shouts a long red haired alien girl as she floats into the room through the doors which slid open.

Behind her a large boy who seemed to be made of half of a robot too entered, stretching and yawning. "Yo', Starfire tone it down. I don't like that much cheer in the morning. BOO YA!" he yelled before heading over to the fridge to get out some food.

"I don't like any cheer ever because I'm depressing," says a grim voice, belonging to a pale looking girl wearing dark colored bathing suit, belt, and long dark cloak with her hood pulled up to hide her features. She too floated towards the kitchen, but instead just went to make a cup of tea.

Again the door opens and two more boys enter, the last two members of the team. One wore a mask over his eyes, he never took it off for some reason nobody knew but nobody asked either cuz' he was the leader! "Good morning everybody. Finish eating and then we will train."

The robotic boy had by now sat at the table with his plate of food and pumped his fist into the air in response to his leader, "You got it, Robin! BOO YA!" With that he took a large bite of waffle and eggs with bacon.

"Dude Cyborg how can you eat that that is gross meat kills animals!" exclaims an overly enthusiastic green boy with even green hair. Pulling out some soy milk of the fridge he takes a drink right from the carton since nobody else used it, wiping an arm across his hand, "I should know because I turn into animals so I hate meat!!"

The cloaked girl, Raven, lofts a brow as she looks over to Beast Boy as he rants about meat, "Well not everybody likes to eat tofu, Beast Boy. Some people like meat and then some people just like tea like me. Tea and meditation because I have to keep calm because of my powers."

"My friends can't we all just sing a song and get along instead of the making of the frownie faces? I love you all!" exclaims the red haired alien girl again, having taken a seat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Starfire," says Robin, the masked leader, "we can't always be happy and get along. We have to be serious and ready for anything which means we can't go around joking. I'm the leader though so I have to stay the most serious." As if to prove this he had just gotten a cup of black coffee for breakfast.

"BOO YA! BOO YA! BOO YA!" shouted Cyborg from his seat, apparently that being his agreement.

Beast Boy jumps up from his chair and spreads his arms wide, "Aw c'mon Robin joking around is great! I do it all the time! I'll even tell you a joke to show how great it can be cuz' I'm the funny one! Ready? Okay, Knock Knock!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it!" and with that Robin thrusts his hand forward, pressing the button on the computer.

The noises sounded as the computer shut off and the screen went black, leaving a group of five heroes sitting there staring at it in a horrified silence. "I told you..." said Beast Boy in an innocent but seroius tone, sitting in the chair in the middle of the gathering.

"Wow...that was harsh, man..." A human eye and red robotic light blink in disbelief, Cyborg making a face of confusion before his tone turns serious in a defensive manner, "I mean c'mon that's not like us at all! I know I like the words 'Boo Ya' but that just made me sound..."

"Moronic?" replied Raven in a dry unamused tone, looking at the screen with a bit of a frown though her eyebrow seemed to be twitching too, "At least they just turned you into a broken record. I was a walking ad for Zoloft." She takes a breath and sighs to calm herself, just giving a shake of her head.

Now it was Starfire's turn to recover from shock apparently. "I do not use such...excessive exclamations in my conversating do I?" she asked with a slight frown, looking at the others. "I do try to look on the more joyous side of situations, but I did not think myself to be so..."

"Brainless?" Beast Boy again speaks, then shaking his head and giving Starfire a grin of encouragment, "I mean c'mon this thing got us ALL wrong. It made me start up a knock knock joke for crying out loud! Knock Knock jokes are so lame my stuff is much better than that. I'm a comedic genius!" His grin beams more as he looks to his teammates who all just stare at him for a moment. "What?" he blinks.

"The point is," states Robin in a stern tone, getting the others' attention, "this 'fan fiction' thing you showed us, Beast Boy, is an example of why people should think before writing stuff about other people. They don't realize the harm it can do. There may be some decent stories about us on there, but I'm not sure I want to stomach any more like that to find them." Right then the alarm in the tower sounds, making each of them jump at first, but then a smile spreads across each of their faces including Robins. "Come on team let's go. We've got better things to do than read the rest of this, like saving a city."

Nods of response are given before all five rise and run out of the building. Off to save the day yet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In closing *Note: You can imagine your favorite Teen Titans character coming up to deliver this message in a very after-schoolish fashion if you wish lol*

As you can tell this is not a real attempt at a fanfiction as much as it is a message to help raise awareness to a very serious problem. Every day writings go up on multiple sites all over the internet that are claimed to pay tribute to books, movies, shows,and other media that people love. Some of these writings are good and others not so much. What you have seen today is an example of what can happen when a good intention turns into an unintended insult. Please stay aware and help stop the spread of insulting fanfictions. If you are not sure if your fanfiction is offensive remember there is no shame in proof reading or asking a friend to help you. Also, if you see a friend about to publish a piece of work that makes the very skin on your flesh crawl with disgust, do them and the characters a favor and stop the violence before it is too late. Just remember two things:

"Only you can prevent fanfiction devestation" and "Friends don't let friends publish out of character". Thank you.


End file.
